1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid receptacles which may be used to retain fluids particularly drinks containers and especially drinks containers that are disposable. The invention is particularly concerned with bottles for babies and small children and more particularly with disposable baby bottles.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Drinking vessels for babies and young children are typically rigid vessels provided with a removable lid to enable the vessel to be filled and cleaned and often provided with a teat to enable drinking. These vessels tend to be for multi use and may require sterilisation before each use. The vessels also take up considerable space when empty and not in use. Furthermore they cannot be sterilised easily in an environment out of the home. Collapsible containers are known such as for example from Gebrauchsmusterschrift DE 20202205 A1. However this container requires a separate stand during use, a separate clip for attachment of a handle and has no valve or seal for retaining the contents once filled. Furthermore this container is not totally disposable or recyclable in its complete form.
The present disclosure provides a fluid container which can be flat packed when empty, can be provided pre-sterilised, can be readily filled and which is disposable after use. In particular the present disclosure provides a baby bottle having these desirable properties.